Kakash'is Vacation
by Mojo817
Summary: Kakashi has gotten a vacation! sure he tricked the hokage Tsuande into giving him it, but whats a little trickery between friends? also, whats this about the akatsuski being sighted in the area?
1. Chapter 1

Hi!

This is my 1st fan fic!

Please reveiw and enjoy! (not necessarily in that order though...)

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

--------------------------------

_**Kakashi's POV:**_

Ahhh... Sweet, sweet relaxation. No missions, no fan girls, no Naruto, no Sakura, no Sasuke, no Tsande and no Guy.

Only me, my Make-out paradise books, the beautiful pearl-white sand and the clear blue ocean.

How much better could it get?

Okay...so I _had_ convinced her to give me a vacation while she was drunk, but I'm sure she'll over look that when faced with my charming personality.

_**Meanwhile (Tsande's POV)**_

"I WILL KILL HIM!! I WILL CHOP HIM UP INTO LITTLE SHREDS AND STICK HIS KUNAI WHERE-" Okay, I was on a rant, I admit that. BUT THIS ing hangover didn't make it any easier!

"I-I-I don't think that would be such a good idea..."said one of the new ninjas here. "He's taken and completed more missions than any one ninja..." Awww... the poor thing was shaking like a leaf. Ah, well, can't fix that.

"SO WHY DON'T YOU GET A SQUAD ON THE JOB THEN?!?" I shouted. The ninja in question almost fainted. Okay, that made me feel a _little_ bit better...

"H-h-h-hai, Hokage-sama..." she said as she scurried out the door, I smiled, after all, who doesn't like scaring new people? No one as far as I know. Even master Guy had apparently scared the heck out of Lee when they first met. Speaking of Guy... an evil smile crept across my face. I had just had an evil idea, A really, superbly evil idea.

_**What about Naruto? (Sakura's POV) **_

Sensei was really, really late. I mean absurdly late, even for him. He usually turned up within 1-4 hours. We had been waiting about seven.

"I'm booooooooooooooored." Said Naruto. I don't blame him there.

"Maybe we should tell the Hokage?' I answered. "I'd go, so if Master Kakashi turns up, you can telll him where I went."

"...Deal." said Sasuke, looking like the god of all hotness.

"'kay!" I bounced off, moving to the Hokage's building.

_**10 minutes Later... (in Tsande's office.)**_

"...So our sensei has still not shown up." I finished.

"Oh, yeah... sorry kid. Kakashi has gone on a vacation."

"WHAAAAT?!?" I screamed. "NO ONE TOLD US!!!"

"Calm down, calm down." I said "He got it approved while I was drunk, so its not official. I've sent a team to retrieve him. Until he comes back, you'll have to take a break."

_... You're always drunk... _said inner Sakura.

----------------------------------------

So how do you like it folks? Kakashi has seriously ticked the hokage off!

Will Kakashi survive the team she sends after him? What about the rumor that the atuski have been spotted in the area?

You shall find out soon...


	2. Guy has come

Hi!

I would like to thank those who did review, (and sulk at those who didn't.) It really made my day!! This one is going to be longer! Sorry for taking so long!!!

Disclaimer-thing: I do not own Kakashi or any of the characters in Naruto, wish I did.

------------------------------------------------

_**Kakashi POV:**_

Hmmmmm... strange. You would think my students would have figured it out by now, but I don't see an angry Naruto charging down the path, his _rasingan _all fired up, so, I guess not...

Speaking of angry ninjas, where is Tsunade? I figured she would come barging down here with her slug-thing and beat me till I was in an inch of my life, heal me, than repeat until she ran out of chakra, and a killer hangover wouldn't make a difference. Maybe she's planning something super evil?

I thought about that one for a while.

What super-evil thing could she do? Send a fake challenge card to Guy? Mess with Iruka's head again to make him think that I like him? Or... no... she wouldn't be as angry to do _THAT _would she? She would have to be more than blood thirsty to do _THAT_.

I got out of my deck chair, which is more complicated than it sounds, being that I wasn't the only one in the chair.

Now BEFORE you get your dirty little minds up on some perverted fantasy, It was my talking dog, Pakkun. He was sleeping quite peacefully on my lap, and I didn't want to wake him up. Okay? Sheesh.

After I dexterously extracted myself from the chair, I finally noticed the rustling coming from the bushes. I sighed and threw two kunai at the bushes, I would have thrown more, except that Tsunade probably sent a gennin team to catch me, so that I couldn't go full out. and if I killed anybody, she knew I would feel extremely guilty.

Someone erupted from the bushes, in answer to my kunai. Ah well, too late kid, I was already halfway to my shack.

Hey, wait, is that Lee? Damn. Where there's Lee, there's Guy.

"Ah! My eternal rival! I am sorry to interrupt your much-needed vacation, but the Hokage needs you immediately!" said Guy from behind me.

I groaned. My 'eternal rival' is really a pain.

"_**SUBSITUTION JUTSU!" **_ I yelled right before Guy embraced where I should of been. Whew. Close one.

From the safety of the tree I was sitting in, I lifted my eyebrow, sighed, and said "Uh, yeah. Guy, could I ask you for a favor? Could you and Lee just forget about this mission?"

"NO! It would be un-youthful to do so! Besides! You convinced the great Hokage when she was drunk! Only someone who is un-youthful would take advantage of the drunk!"

I sighed again. Guy was rather dense, wasn't he? "Okay, look." I said. "How about this: you leave or else I'll tell Lee and the Hokage about just _how_ you got permission to do all those 'youthfulness is life' speeches."

Guy gaped. "YOU WOULDN'T! NOT IN THE NAME OF YOUTHFULNESS!!"

"You're right. Not in the name of 'youthfulness'." I replied, as I looked around for Lee. I may know Guy's secrets, but Lee's? Nope. None except for the one involving a teddy bear and Ino...

_**About 5 ft. away in a cave**_

"HE IS WAY TOO CLOSE!" yelled Kisame

"Yes, I know, but what will happen if one of the leaf villages top ninjas goes missing around this area? And what if they actually listen to the locals?" said Itachi "they will overrun the hideout and find way too many clues." He looked at Kisame "And you don't want to lose the beach, do you."

Kisame shot an evil glare at Itachi and then sighed and said "you're right. But _YOU'LL _miss the seashells."

"hmf. Whatever. We've got to get rid of him. Soon."

Sorry, GTG!! pronto!! Thank you for reading! Sorry about the cliff hanger.


End file.
